The present invention relates to a nailing depth adjusting mechanism for adjusting the nailing depth of a pneumatic nail gun.
When operating a pneumatic nail gun, as illustrated in FIG. 1, nails (staples) are loaded in the magazine 16, then the trigger 17 is triggered to deliver one nail from the magazine 16 to the muzzle 18. When adjusting the nailing depth, the cover 12 is opened, and the adjusting mechanism 13 is adjusted to move the safety bar 14 to the desired position. When the position of the safety bar 14 is set, the nailing operation can then be started. When the safety bar 14 is stopped against the workpiece, the actuating bar 15 is moved backwards to trigger a firing control strip inside the gun body 11, causing the firing pin to strike the nail, and therefore the nail is driven into the workpiece. As shown in FIG. 2, when the cover 12 is opened, the stop plate 132 is forced away from the adjusting wheel 131 by the oval coupling portion 121 of the cover 12, and therefore the adjusting wheel 131 can be turned to move the safety bar 14 forwards or backwards. When set, the cover 12 is closed. When the cover 12 is closed, the stop plate 132 returns to its former position to stop the adjusting wheel 131 from rotation. This structure of nailing depth adjusting mechanism is inconvenient to operate and difficult to maintain.